


No Longer a Daddy's Boy

by Stixx



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom Paul, Crossdressing, M/M, Spanking, kiiiiiink, paul is a whore, polybeatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx
Summary: The Members of the Beatles decide to have fun with the most feminine member.Takes place during the first US visit (because come on they look so fab)
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/George Harrison, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Comments: 39
Kudos: 112





	No Longer a Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend bittermacca

"Oh god!"

A beautiful, lust-filled moaned echoed throughout the small hotel room. The air was filled with the smell of sex, sweat, and men. Very horny men. All four of those men had gone through an aggravating, painful press conference and they were almost bursting with sexual tension. These men in particular, happened to be The Beatles. The most popular band in the entire world. Although a lot of people thought of them as innocent, harmless boys, they were wrong.

Oh so terribly wrong.

The second youngest, and most feminine member, Paul McCartney, was laying sprawled out on a bed, panting. Sweat dripped down his flushed cheeks onto the silk sheets underneath him. His black hair was messy and sticking out, making him look quite absurd, and he was wearing what no man on planet Earth would be caught dead in. A beautiful blue skirt, a short, skimpy top, and black fishnet stockings with garter belts. His cute, blue and white-striped panties were no where on him either. Those were stripped from the effeminate man, and thrown across the room.

"Aww look at how gorgeous he looks George." The leader of the band, John Lennon, praised. "Doesn't he look like a doll?"

George Harrison, the youngest member of the group, turned towards the auburn-haired man. A smug grin spread across his face as he rustled Paul's hair. "Yes he does look pretty doesn't he?"

Paul gave only a small whimper as Ringo, the eldest member, teased his leaking erection. Paul was in so much bliss, so much _pleasure, _that he had forgotten to form decipherable words. Ringo chuckled as he watched Paul squirm on the mattress below him, knowing how he could make Paul submit to him with only a touch of a finger.

"Aww baby, can't you handle it? It's only a little touch." John said, kissing Paul's beautiful cheek. "George I think he needs more. Could you go grab our, _special, _toy?"

Paul's breath hitched as he remembered what the special toy was. It was a blue vibrator, specifically for Paul's. Every time Paul got punished he would have to put up with that damn thing. Paul was already bursting with sexual frustration, if he had any more he would burst. John had forbade him for orgasming but trusted him enough to not use the cock ring. However if he disobeyed, he would get that and at least twenty spankings. He could practically see his doom playing out like a movie.

George came back with the vibrator and a tub of Vaseline. He scooped some out with a finger and coated the lewd toy with it. As soon as it turned on, it entered Paul's entrance, causing him to cry out from the indescribable pleasure.

"John I think he likes it." Ringo chuckled.

"He does like it, don't you angel?"

_Angel. _Paul's nickname. Paul absolutely adored that nickname. Every time John used it, it made him feel all happy. However now it made the pleasure more enjoyable. "Y-yes! I love it!"

John laughed. "I can't believe we turned a sweet, innocent, Daddy's boy into a cock-loving slut." John teased, causing Paul to writhe in pleasure beneath him. "That's what you used to be you know. A Daddy's boy."

Paul whimpered as he felt that feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was so close to releasing that white, sticky fluid all over his pretty skirt. If someone dared to touch him, he would lose all control, and spill all over his skirt and the bed sheets.

Ringo however, didn't listen to his silent pleas. "John what do you think Jim would say if he was here right now? To see that his son has become a little whore." He reached over and gently began to stroke Paul's erection.

Paul couldn't take it anymore. He let out a loud, unmanly whine as he spilled all over his skirt, and the bed, making a white, sticky mess all over.

"Aww Paulie, I'm disappointed." John said, looking at the mess that Paul made. "Look what you did to your pretty skirt." He said, holding up the part of the skirt that was shielding Paul's genitals, revealing them to the whole room.

"Look at what he did to the bed too." Ringo said with a chuckle.

John smiled an evil, sinister smile as he slowly pulled Paul's skirt down. "Looks like our naughty little angel needs to be taught a lesson. Who would like to do the honors?"

"Well, I did it last time, and before me was Rich, so I think it's your turn John." George said, giving Paul a look that basically shouted "You've fucked up big time buddy."

John smirked as he sat on the foot of the bed. "Paulie darling, over my knee." He said patting it. "Come on. I can't wait all night."

Paul's face flushed a bright red as he did a sort of walk of shame over to John. He got over his knee, like a good boy, and braced himself for his punishment.

John brought down his calloused hand upon Paul's beautiful, pale bottom, causing the embarrassing sound of skin being slapped to echo across the room. Paul moaned. He loved spankings.

John spanked him again, making Paul get another erection. Ringo, who was sitting on a chair watching the scene, commented, "Paulie darling you shouldn't be enjoying this. Spankings are a punishment. Good boy's don't enjoy them."

Paul whimpered. The pleasure was so good. His tight little ass was being smacked by his lover in front of his other ones. They could see everything. Paul's junk hung between his legs and stood tall and proud, leaking every where.

"Lad's I don't think Paulie is a sweet Daddy's boy anymore." George teased.

"No lads. He sure isn't. What are you Paulie?"

Paul's face flushed. He knew he would have to say it or his orgasm privileges would be completely taken away. "I'm a slut."

"Good boy."


End file.
